User talk:Thepineapple1
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Killzone Card Game Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse RE:Congratz thanks :) Biedo 123 11:59, January 11, 2011 (UTC) This game is awesome. Hope you don't mind other people creating pages and such. I haven't mastered the strategy part of the game to evaluate the pros and cons of each card, yet. I appreciate that you put that on each card page. PolarBearTC 04:41, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Soldier V2 i noticed you created the page for Soldier V2, i also noticed that it was different card than the original card. Biedo 123 19:09, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for noticing! HEHE! I made too many cards to keep track of. The card I uploaded is a variation of the standard one. The standard one being the one you uploaded from the Starter Packs. I'll create pages for the variations later. thepineapple1 19:13, January 14, 2011 (UTC) PSN friend request I send you a friend request on PSN. (My PSN is Biedo_123) Biedo 123 19:42, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Card Back I gotcha. That's actually great to know. I will make a new version then. In regards to the things I've added - Let me know if there is anything that you'd rather see done on new pages. I'm really just throwing up the basic information available on the face of the cards. PolarBearTC 20:21, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Booster Packs & More! Booster Packs: I'm glad you like that. I went a bit further with the idea. My feelings won't be hurt if you don't like it: Pick any of the Card Types. :-) A few thoughts: I just finished creating a handful of pages, and I also created some "Categories". Now links to related articles are at the end tagged articles. If you notice the history of Sentry Turret, I've had some trouble with the photos. Normally a "Read More" link from one page to another shows a thumbnail - pulled from the image on the page. I cannot get Sentry Turret's thumbnail to show up on the Engineer Tool page. It's very strange. Also, I think it might be cool to utilize something like this for the Cards pages: Template:Infobox. I don't think it's styled for this site yet, though. Last thing - I think the home page should be updated. The welcome message should probably have something more (maybe a synopsis of the franchise and how and why it translates so well as card game -- and maybe one of booster pack-like images of the cards? Idk). Oh, and that recent activity stream is huge! I'll be back tomorrow (or later today?). I'm really digging this project! Great job! PolarBearTC 07:30, January 15, 2011 (UTC) @Booster Packs: Great job! You took it 1 step further on your own, and it came out splendid! Also very good that you kept the "...example" caption. @A few thoughts: Strange indeed, but I see you got it working! So good job! I made a trial Template:Infobox for a card few moments ago, and I've also though about it before posting the first card. It doesn't work too well, as it's basically writing the same stuff you see directly on the image, under it...which would work for any other image...but I guess not cards? I've looked at other TCG wikias and they also don't employ this, probably for the same reasons. It just feels different when the stuff is on the side as part of the article in stead of under the card itself. Maybe in the future, who knows. I can't come up with a synopsis good enough to put on the home page. I tried making the recent activity shorter, but for some reason the code just wouldn't work. But I think it kinda works well since there is that meme-comic on the side which is about the same length. Plus there isn't enough content yet to display. I'll probably make some shortcuts on the main page which would take people to the categories you made. I'm really glad that you're "digging this project" as much as you are! You might be a bigger fan of it than I am! :P Probably also because I've spent so much time working on this that all the "WOW" just became normal to me! thepineapple1 18:22, January 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: Favourite Card? my favourite card would be the Sniper from booster pack 2, it has the VC32 Sniper Rifle as a stock weapon to take out all other characters whit 1 shot and he has good HP for a singelplayer character. Biedo 123 11:18, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Boltgun Are you going to fix that card? Because I can just shop the 6th dot. edit - I updated the photo. Revert it if you'd rather it be the same as the packaged booster pack. PolarBearTC 14:24, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Gameplay Question about Gameplay Do I have to lay down tools/weapons/vehicles in the spawn point before I can equip them, or are they played directly from the hand? (From reading the gameplay rules, it sounds as if they're play directly from the hand). (edit: Also, any restriction to me using all 6 of my cards pre-game? If I happen to draw one weapon, one tool, one vehicle, and three characters, could I lay them all down before the game even starts?) Also, I got my sample's today for a printed set. All 153 cards from starters and boosters (with rounded corners - which works well, btw). Where do you stand on a card back? Just curious, because I'll probably just use the one I made for my decks. PolarBearTC 22:09, January 17, 2011 (UTC) What is in your hand is not considered part of the game. You can equip any character (active or spawn point), as many of them as you want during a round, with no specific order (up to you). You can activate/equip all cards in the pre-game fase, it gives you a very big advantage, since it doens't cost any AP. Damn dude! 153 cards!? You better make a video and upload it on Youtube man! The world's got to see this! (or at least me, I wanna see them). Personally I have no need for a card back, so that's why I'm not really motivated to make one. P.S. Head on over to Biedo_123's User Talk, for his requested card! :D thepineapple1 22:20, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Okay, what I mean about the "play directly from my hand" is, Say I have a tool, weapon, and vehicle already equiped on the board. If I lose my vehicle or tool, where do I take the replacement I want to activate from: My hand, or the spawn point? Basically, is the Spawn Point only for characters, or does it act like a queue for all activation slots? And that variation is bad ass... downloaded :-) Yea, 153 cards is 17 pages of 9 cards. It's both Starter decks and all three boosters. I'm planning on swapping out a a couple of the standard cards for the variations. Basically do a deck build before I get them printed. For all cards, it's about $0.32USD/each (full production - cut and trimmed). The samples came out nice, and I think I might commit. Though I wouldn't have a nice case like you had! PolarBearTC 22:39, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Spawn Point is Character only. You can equip any of those Characters with whatever tool/weapon you want. But it's his only. If your Vehicle is destroyed, during your turn you take another Vehicle card from your hand and put it on your Vehicle slot (vehicles can not be retreated). If your Active Character's Tool is removed/used (e.g. Health Pack, you used it once and discarded it. Now what you can do is take another Tool from your hand and equip it to that Active Character, you can not take from another Character, that only happens when the Character dies -> it's in the rulebook). You can also replace the equipped tool/weapon at any time you like (during your turn), but that means discarding the one before it. So I had M82 card equipped, then I draw a VC9 and I decide to give it to the same character: I discard my M82 and put the VC9. Variations will always be bad ass...almost all of them...I hope..time will tell :D "Nice case"...hehe...it was an aluminum case for a flash stick I got at my graduation from the school :-P Just gave it a "custom" job with a marker, and shot it a few times with my airsoft rifle. Dude, if you want I could just send you all the cards I have (they are not in 9x9 format though, just 1 by 1). So you wouldn't have to go back and forth to the printing place. But there's a down side other than having to arrange them. Being exposed to all 99 at the same time will just make you feel like half are worthless, even though right now you might think they are really great, and you'll get bored pretty quick. I guess it would be TOO much awesome all at once! :D thepineapple1 22:59, January 17, 2011 (UTC) I like the trickle exposure. I feel like I'm getting a gift just from those two variations. I think I'm just going to print my own here. As much as I would love the original set, I'm building two decks with my own back. It makes me feel part of the process more :-) So, I want to expand on my question about gameplay: When you "Promote" a character, do you only promote the Active Character, or can you promote any character in the spawn point, too? (Check the pictures I just uploaded - I was planning on using them to explain the game board, but before I use them, I want to make sure that they're accurate.) PolarBearTC 22:11, January 18, 2011 (UTC) I just checked the pictures. They look ok, but you gotta add "ACTIVE" to the "Character slot", otherwise it might confuse some people. Other than that, you're good to go! thepineapple1 06:18, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Awesome I stumbled upon this game randomly, and I have to say I think it's absolutely awesome.I'm no good at the actual visual work, but I will gladly play idea man and give suggestions. Some things I'd like to see: -Unique characters from the single player campaigns, especially Radec and Luger, and to a lesser extent Sev and Narville. -M66 from KZ1/3 and LS57, StA62, and VC8 pistol from KZ3.-Suppressed versions of the StA52, StA11, and M82 from KZ3. -The HAMR IFV from KZ3. -Capture Troopers from KZ3. -Heavy Trooper from KZ2. I'll try applying my talents somewhere I'm less likely muck things up or get in the way. I've got a couple of ideas on squad rules that would allow something of a cross between Assassination games and the massive battles of the campaign while still being manageable, basically utilizing a commander and small squads with a larger deck. As soon as I get something with results I'll post ideas up. M4dn3zz 18:34, April 10, 2011 (UTC) And another thought that came to me... Tools kind of lie outside the base types. Maybe something else that does somewhat the same thing. I'm thinking single-use effects that you play for 1 AP and then discard. Something like the ribbons in KZ3 that give you an effect for a set period of time and then vanish. For example, the Increased Accuracy ribbon letting you redo a coin flip. Basically, you don't like the first one so you reflip once and choose which to take. M4dn3zz 18:44, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Can't play! Hey, first congratulation for your work. I have a problem with the playing software. It just do not open an blocks the PC for a while. I will continue trying to enter, but there are any other software to play? Tanhk you, GOD-of-VEKTA (PSN: thor1_2) Can't play! REPLY I'm not sure I understand what you're talking about. What software are you referring to? KCG is a card game. You download the cards, print them, and play the game; such as Pokemon, Yu-Gi-Yo, Magic, Digimon, DragonBall, etc. It's a card game. There is no software attached with the "game". P.S. Thank you for appreciating the game. thepineapple1 11:34, September 1, 2012 (GMT) - A software called "Play free Games" and iLivid, the download program. I have done the download, but i have saw nothing, even a single link to download the cards with iLivid. How can I download the cards? GOD-of-VEKTA 12:52, September 2, 2012 (GMT) Sorry for another nuisance Sorry for another nuisance, but the download links in I have do not work (all say that is eliminated beacause it does not meet the requirements of the site) Do you have another link for the download please? Once again, sorry for the nuisance, GOD-of-VEKTA, 14:08 2 September 2012 (GMT)